


You're Never Without It

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desperate Stiles Stilinski, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Near Death Experiences, Responsible Derek Hale, Scenting, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “I want you to wear it while you--,” Derek trailed off but the words he spoke sounded like a command and it had Stiles’ blood shooting to his cock again. Stiles fingered the smooth material of the jacket and tapped it slowly as he caught Derek’s hungry gaze once more.He pressed the jacket to Derek’s chest and shook his head before asking, “While I what?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 26
Kudos: 354





	You're Never Without It

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #8 - I chose _Masturbation_. 
> 
> This is all because Carif stated that there are not enough fics on AO3 in which Stiles wears Derek's signature leather jacket and you know what? They are not wrong. So, here's one more!

“Your jacket, Derek,” Lydia commanded, snapping her fingers insistently. Derek narrowed his eyes at her and furrowed his brow, his hand itching to rest on Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles was shivering - his face dripping with sweat and water from the river the siren had pulled him into - and his usually pink lips were practically blue from lack of oxygen. Derek could hear his heart racing as if catching up from the beats it had missed while it clung to life. 

“I d-don’t ne-ed it, L-Lydia. I-I’m--” Lydia shot a venomous glance at Stiles that had his mouth closing faster than Derek had ever seen it. The look quickly darted to Derek and he knew he had no choice but to shrug off his jacket and rest it across Stiles’ soaked shoulders. 

“You almost  _ died _ , Stiles,” Lydia shouted and Derek felt his stomach lurch at the thought. “Take the damn jacket and stop talking. Focus on something warm like the beach or a bonfire or--”

“The really warm werewolf who is uncharacteristically cozy with me right now?” Derek’s cheeks reddened but he made no effort to move. He could feel Stiles’ chills lessening with every minute and if he could help now, he wasn’t going to stop himself. 

“I don’t know why I expected you to stop talking when you’re on the brink of death,” Derek muttered, pulling Stiles closer. If Stiles noticed, he didn’t say anything. He gripped Derek’s jacket tighter to him and released a shaky breath as Lydia nodded contently and walked away. 

“Thank you,” Stiles started, peering up at Derek, “for saving me. You always-- seem to be doing that.” The words were barely spoken, a whisper into the night air that Derek could see in the ghost of his breath. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Derek replied because he really wasn’t sure what else to say. Of  _ course _ he saved Stiles - he wished he could have been there sooner. He licked his lips, warm under his tongue, and wondered how cold Stiles’ would be under his without the blood flowing through them. Derek wondered how hot they could be under his in the comfort of his bed, with Stiles draped in his blanket, sprawled across his sheets. He shook his head abruptly and the jostle caused Stiles to cough.

Before he could apologize, Lydia had wandered back in through the trees and said, “Your dad’s here, Stiles. Can you walk? The ambulance can’t get through this far.” 

“Yeah, I can--” Derek stood with Stiles and before he could finish, slid his arm underneath his legs to pick him up. “Or the big, bad, sourwolf can carry me there. That sounds okay, too,” Stiles laughed and Derek didn’t like how breathless it was. 

“Your dad’s gonna love this,” Lydia muttered with a sharp smirk on her lips. Derek couldn’t stop his own smile from forming as Stiles nuzzled a bit further into his chest. 

“Kid, did you seriously get yourself kidnapped by a human only to be saved by werewolves?” Sheriff Stilinski said once they cleared the forest. Derek could hear that the teasing words were an attempt to cover the fear laced in his tone. Stiles shrugged and patted a hand against Derek’s chest, silently asking to be let down. Derek complied; he couldn’t say no to Stiles anymore. 

“What can I say, Pops, all species love me.” It was just like Stiles to joke even as a shiver raced through him. Derek resisted the urge to hold onto him again. Sheriff Stilinski went to drape a heavy blanket over Stiles’ shoulders but Stiles stopped him, reaching for the leather jacket that surrounded him. 

“Keep it,” Derek said before he could stop himself, “you need it more than I do.” Stiles nodded, his eyes grateful, and if Derek didn’t know any better, he would have thought they were full of hope, too. Derek smiled at him, tight-lipped and quick - he was unsure if Stiles even noticed the gesture - before he turned to Lydia. 

“Thanks for listening to me when no one else would,” Lydia said, her voice professional as if she had hired Derek to do a job for her. Little did she know, the second he heard ‘Stiles’ and ‘trouble’, he was already there. 

With another curt nod and barely-there smile, he hesitantly left. 

* * *

Stiles should have put the leather jacket in the laundry with the rest of his clothes, should have sought Derek out and gave it back to him after he had warmed up and didn’t need it anymore. 

What he definitely should  _ not _ have been doing is laying in his bed with Derek’s jacket hanging on the headboard, just close enough for Stiles to smell the scent of Derek’s cologne wafting off of it. He rested a hand against his stomach, fingers tapping a slow beat as he focused on the rise and fall of his chest. He tried not to breathe through his nose, hoping that he would stop fixating on the one thing he couldn’t have. 

_ Derek _ . 

Derek, who had saved him  _ again _ . Derek, who smiled at him for the first time since Stiles could remember. Derek, who had offered Stiles the one thing he had never seen the werewolf without. Derek, who could do something as simple as glare at Stiles and have him wrapped around his long, beautiful fingers. 

His dad’s voice threw him out of his increasingly inappropriate thoughts when he shouted, “Stiles! I’m heading out to finish my shift, you gonna be okay without me?” Stiles shook his head abruptly and let out a deep, shaking breath to try and calm his pounding heart. 

“Yeah, Dad,” he yelled back, shifting to lean his back more solidly against the headboard, “I’ll be fine.”

“Love you, kiddo!” Before Stiles could respond, the front door slammed shut, the lock clicked, and Stiles was all too aware of how alone he was in his house. Stiles took a deep breath, tilting his head toward where Derek’s jacket hung as if teasing him and felt his arousal shoot through him like a punch straight to the gut. He trailed his fingers along the smooth leather and before he could convince himself otherwise, pulled it down hastily and held it to his face. 

He inhaled in the scent of Derek as he let his unoccupied hand slide down his stomach, stroking slowly at the patch of hair above the base of his dick. He had always imagined that Derek would be gentle at first. He wouldn't want to risk scaring Stiles away by diving too quickly into bed with him. Stiles would want him to take his time so he could savor each soft brush of Derek’s fingers, each flash of Derek’s eyes as he lost control, as he gave  _ up _ that control to Stiles. 

Stiles moaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock, holding the base carefully to try and pull himself together, willing himself not to finish as early as he thought he might. Any semblance of focus that Stiles might have convinced himself he had disappeared when the leather jacket brushed against his sensitive skin and he let out a hesitant whine as Derek’s scent overwhelmed him. 

He couldn’t hold back a moaned, “Derek,” as his fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped slowly, only letting himself bathe in the feeling for a moment. He felt the jacket fall from his stomach, hitting the floor with a soft thud, and he shut his eyes lightly as Derek’s scent lessened around him. He hadn’t realized just how influential the smell was to his arousal until it disappeared completely. 

He groaned in a mixture of frustration and need as he reached over the side of the bed and reached for the black material. The second his hand wrapped around the leather, his arousal spiked and his hand pumped fast, his hips thrusting into the curl of his hand as he thumbed the tip of his cock. His leaking excitement coating his fingers for a smooth pull as he tugged at his throbbing length. 

He opened eyes only for a moment to situate himself back against the headboard and the flash of red eyes in his peripheral vision had him launching himself off of the edge of the bed with a muffled grunt. 

“What are you doing?” A very familiar voice husked as Stiles banged his head against the side table. He rubbed the back of it with his hand as Derek came into view and Stiles was suddenly very aware of his aching erection on direct display for the man he had been fantasizing about. Without time to think, he hid his dick behind the first thing he could find. 

_ Derek’s leather jacket.  _

Derek’s eyes flashed again - Stiles wasn’t sure they had ever lost their red glow - and where Stiles expected to see anger, he saw realization. He saw an awakening in his eyes, in the way his tongue licked across his lips, the way his feet separated as if to ease the discomfort that Stiles hoped was growing in his too-tight jeans. 

“I’m-- You know what I’m doing, D-Derek,” Stiles stuttered and he cursed himself for it. 

“You’re still cold,” Derek said with a hint of worry in his voice as he took a hesitant step forward. 

Stiles held up his hand and argued, “I’m  _ not _ .” His tone turned to sarcasm when he added, “I was warming up until you got here.” Seeing Derek in his room was something Stiles always dreamed of, but the pity and concern that sparked in Derek’s eyes had his dreams squashed quicker than he could get off of the floor. He stood swiftly and, trying to retain whatever dignity he may have had left, he gestured toward the bed. “As you can see, I’m fine, just a little-- busy.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow and if Stiles hadn’t known any better, he would think that the way Derek’s eyes darted to the jacket that still covered Stiles’ cock looked almost hungry. Derek’s chest puffed as he took a deep, controlling breath that Stiles could barely see behind the biceps that crossed in front of it. 

“I came back for my jacket,” Derek said simply, a faint smirk on his lips that had Stiles’ heart skipping in his chest. Stiles used his free hand to gesture down to the jacket and gave Derek the most exasperated look he could muster through his current embarrassment. 

“It’s a bit…  _ busy _ right now,” he reiterated as his brain scrambled to try and figure out whatever game Derek was playing. He pinched himself discreetly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming as Derek took a step forward. 

“I can leave,” Derek offered as he glanced toward the window that he had snuck in from. Stiles panicked but it only lasted a moment for a moment. He wasn’t a detective - though he would consider himself just as proficient at finding clues as his dad - but he knew that Derek could have taken every opportunity to leave if he had wanted. He could have snuck his way back out the window when he saw Stiles was naked on the bed and Stiles would have been none the wiser of his presence. He could have sprinted away at record speed when Stiles fell to the floor or when he stood up and practically presented himself to Derek. 

Instead, Derek’s eyes stayed glued to his, almost pleading for Stiles to let stay. 

“You know I don’t want you to leave,” Stiles whispered. He took a deep breath as he found it harder to maintain such intense eye contact with Derek and let his eyes fall to Derek’s feet. He chewed on his bottom lip, hoping that Derek would make the next move because he wasn’t quite sure he had the ability. Even though he couldn’t see Derek’s eyes, he could feel his gaze burning into him. In a moment of complete hope, Stiles held the only barrier between his cock and Derek’s eyes out of the way. 

“Stiles, I--” Derek started as his hand gripped tightly around the material of the jacket. Stiles chanced a glance up at him and Derek was entirely much closer than he had expected him to be. The fleeting thought of ‘this was a mistake’ soared through Stiles’ mind but it washed away when Derek’s lips connected with his. 

Contrary to every other movement Derek had made since he had known Stiles, there was no hesitation behind the kiss. If Derek wasn’t sure Stiles wanted it, he made no indication as his teeth bit into the soft flesh of Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles’ lips parted under Derek’s, as he begged him for more with a gentle, ‘Please,’ that seemed to float between them. Neither of them loosened their grip on the jacket as if it was the only tether of control either of them had. Stiles hadn’t known a time where he had wanted so much, where he  _ needed _ nothing besides Derek to touch him. He hoped he had made it clear to Derek prior to the kiss - in lingering glances, simple caresses, entirely inappropriate innuendos - that he wanted Derek to need him back. 

But Derek pulled away and Stiles felt like he had experienced a great loss as he blurted, “Touch me.” 

Derek seemed to lose that calculated grip of control that he so carefully held as he ripped the jacket away from Stiles’ hand and crowded him up against the bedside table. His lips were hot and unwavering underneath Stiles’ and Stiles felt surrounded by him in a way he hoped never disappeared. Derek’s free hand slid across his stomach and up his chest until it reached around the back of Stiles’ neck to hold his head in place. Derek’s small grunts had Stiles’ stomach flipping - the animalistic sounds like music to his ears - and Stiles let his own gasps of want break his silence. 

The leather jacket that still separated them was like sandpaper against his skin and Stiles reached for it, tugging at the material to urge Derek to drop it. Derek practically growled as he pulled away and a whine of sheer frustration pushed from Stiles’ swollen lips. 

“What are you--” Derek’s angry eyes darted from the jacket to Stiles’ naked body and back as if contemplating his next move. “Derek, put the jacket down,” Stiles pleaded, unsure of why the decision seemed to be so hard for him. He waited for the inevitable rejection he had always expected of Derek, but instead, Derek’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the jacket tighter.

“Do you know how many times I’ve imagined you in this jacket, Stiles?” Derek said gruffly, his eyes hot on Stiles’, their bright red glow seemingly uncontrollable by then. Stiles shook his head because any words he wanted to say caught in his throat at the intensity of Derek’s gaze. “Your friends, they mention it all the time, don’t they. How this jacket is the only thing they never see me without? How without it, they would hardly recognize who I am? Am I right, Stiles?” Derek asked even though Stiles was sure he knew the answer. 

“You’re never without it,” Stiles agreed. “I thought you were going to rip Lydia’s throat out for offering it to me today,” Stiles muttered, huffing out a breath as his lungs struggled to make up for the lack of air from when he was kissing Derek. He asked himself why they weren’t kissing again but Derek’s heavy sigh distracted him. Derek tossed the jacket between his two hands before holding it out to Stiles who had no choice but to take it as it was the only thing that could hide the erection that Stiles wished would start going down. Of course it wouldn’t with Derek so close, his aroma overwhelming all of Stiles’ senses.

“I want you to be mine - all mine - but after what almost happened today, I can’t take the chance that you are only feeling this way about me because I saved you.” Stiles immediately attempted to argue, but he knew that once Derek had made up his mind about something, it was very rare that Stiles could change it. 

“Then why are you still here?” Stiles asked softly. Derek should have left before they even let their emotions gain the control that they did, but he was still standing in front of a fully naked and very aroused Stiles. 

“Do you even know what you do to me, Stiles?” Derek asked, huffing out a laugh of disbelief. He crowded Stiles with his body and reached his hand to brush the back of his fingers against Stiles’ jaw. Stiles leaned into the touch and gulped audibly as he stared into Derek’s eyes. “I know that I can’t have you, but will you do something for me?” Stiles’ face reddened and he nodded more eagerly than he thought he should have. Stiles didn’t often use ‘cute’ to describe Derek, but at that moment, Stiles was wordless to any other descriptor. 

“Yes,” Stiles said breathlessly when Derek took too long to expand. Stiles licked his lips as his eyes grazed over every inch of Derek, taking in the beautiful man in front of him. The bulge in Derek’s jeans was more obvious and it was enough to give Stiles the permission he needed to urge Derek to ask him whatever was so hard for him to ask. “Just ask me, Derek. There are very few things I would say no to if you ask,” Stiles added so Derek was sure just how much Stiles wanted him. 

“I want you to wear it while you--,” Derek trailed off but the words he spoke sounded like a command and it had Stiles’ blood shooting to his cock again. Stiles fingered the smooth material of the jacket and tapped it slowly as he caught Derek’s hungry gaze once more. 

He pressed the jacket to Derek’s chest and shook his head before asking, “While I what?” Derek couldn’t meet his eyes even as Stiles peered into the red orbs that shined with arousal. It was so  _ interesting _ to Stiles - he had never seen Derek so unsure of himself and unlike the alpha he had encountered on every other occasion he had been alone with Derek. 

Stiles flattened his empty hand on Derek’s chest and he could feel the rapidly beating pulse against his fingers. He watched the way Derek’s throat bobbed with every swallow as his thumb brushed against Derek’s Adam’s apple. He always thought Derek would be the one to make all of the moves - to finally give them both what Stiles had hoped was mutual for the months he had known Derek - but the hesitancy in Derek’s body language told Stiles he may have to be the one to step up. 

Derek’s fingers circled around Stiles’ wrist as the finally caught Stiles’ gaze and whispered, “I have always wanted for you to smell like me and for the pack to smell us on each other, and apparently,” he thrust the leather jacket further into Stiles’ hand, “this jacket is the thing to do just that.” Derek backed Stiles to the bed until he had no choice but to sit on the edge, legs spread as Derek situated himself between them. 

“Put it on me,” Stiles agreed eagerly as he held his arms out. He hoped his gaze was enough to show Derek how much he had wanted him - wanted to be his in every sense of the word - and just how much he wanted to wear the thing that made Derek  _ Derek _ to prove that. 

Derek started to slide the smooth leather onto his arms and a shiver jolted through Stiles as Derek’s hands brushed across his skin. He wrapped the jacket around Stiles’ back, his nails scratching between his shoulder blades as he tugged the clothing into place. Stiles figured he looked ridiculous sitting stark naked on his bed and wearing nothing but Derek’s leather jacket, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Derek ran a gentle finger down his chest. 

“Does this mean you’re going to leave now?” Stiles asked, hoping his voice hadn’t given away just how much he wanted Derek to stay. Derek shook his head and smoothed his hands down the baggy arms of the jacket before running them up to the lapels and gripping tightly. He leaned down and pressed a surprisingly light kiss to Stiles’ lips as he held Stiles’ chin gently in his hand. 

“I am going to leave tonight, but do you want to know what I really want?” Derek asked again and Stiles thought he might have come just from the huskiness of Derek’s voice. If Derek didn’t want to cross any lines, he would have had to leave soon because Stiles’ hand was twitching to finally stroke himself to release. 

“What?” Stiles answered because he hadn’t thought it was possible for him to form any other thoughts as a chill surged down his spine and straight to his cock. Derek chuckled low in his chest and pressed a final kiss to Stiles’ head before taking a few much-needed steps backward. 

Stiles took a deep breath to try and calm himself until Derek said, “I want you to come while wearing my jacket so that when you give it back to me tomorrow in front of the rest of the pack, they know exactly who you belong to. Is that okay?” Stiles’ heart stuttered at both Derek’s consideration of his feelings and the immediate wave of arousal that coursed through him. 

“Please, Derek,” Stiles whispered. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for but he realized that Derek wasn’t going to give him any more direction from where he was leaning his hip against the desk across from Stiles’ bed, so he let his resolve break.

With a desperate whimper, Stiles laid back against his pillows as his hand rushed to his dick in a wild effort to feel the pleasure Derek had been the sole cause of. The overpowering aroma of Derek surrounded him as he turned his head into the collar of the jacket to inhale the scent. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped frantically, a loud moan echoing through the room. He thought for a fleeting moment about slowing down his motions and savoring the bliss he knew awaited him, but his eyes opened and connected with Derek’s and he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

Derek watched him with such intensity and hunger in his eyes that Stiles strained to look away. The heat that had been expelled from him from his earlier brush with death built up inside of him as he twisted his wrist to make sure every inch of skin on his cock felt the smoothness of his palm. His eyes trailed down Derek’s body until they landed on his fingers that had been gripped into a tight fist as if he was holding himself back from surging forward and touching Stiles.

He let his mind wander to what Derek’s hands would feel like on him. He had gotten the barest taste of the gentleness of his fingers on his jaw and chest and the way they scratched primally at his back once he smelled himself on Stiles, but he wanted more. He needed so much more than Derek watching from afar. 

“Derek, fuck,  _ please _ , Derek,” he begged through his moans as his stomach tightened and a wave of pure bliss erupted in his skin. He was so close to the edge, at the very brink of climax, and a sob escaped from his throat as his eyes darted back to Derek’s. 

“Come for me, Stiles, please,” Derek pleaded and Stiles felt his resolve break. His skin tingled as a fire burned through his veins and pleasure consumed every inch of him as he came. Derek’s name echoed through the throbbing heartbeat in his ears and his legs shook with satisfaction, his hands trembling as they stroked him through the aftershocks of bliss coursing through him. 

He lay breathless on his bed, his chest heaving as his lungs sucked in the air that had expelled from him as he begged for Derek. His stomach was coated in his come and he thought there was no way the jacket had come away unscathed. He finally urged himself to open his eyes to check and when he did, Derek was nowhere in sight. 

With an exhausted groan, he lay his head back on the pillow and basked in the leftover excitement of his orgasm. He tilted his chin so he could nose at the leather jacket still hanging off of him as a gentle reminder that Derek had kissed him. Derek had kissed him and then stayed to watch him come. Pure giddiness flowed through him and he had to resist the urge to roll around in his bed like a teenage girl. 

Stiles had never felt more satisfied - or more excited for the day ahead of him - so he shut his eyes and let himself fall asleep with the memory of Derek’s glowing eyes and whispers of Derek’s touch reverberating through his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
